villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venom Snake
|hobby = Serving Big Boss |goals = Get revenge on Skull Face (succeeded). Kill Solid Snake (failed). |crimes = Lies Murder Terrorism Treachery Attempted murder |type of villain = Vengeful Fallen Hero}} Punished "Venom" Snake, also known as Big Boss, or simply Boss, is a minor character from Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, the main protagonist from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and the secondary antagonist from the original Metal Gear game. He was voiced by Kiefer Sutherland, who also voiced Big Boss, and portrayed David, Bosco, Freddie Lee Cobb, Bob Wolverton, John Merrill, The Caller, and Senator Quintas Corvus. History Serving Big Boss The medic was born in 1932 in California, and joined Big Boss group, the Militaires Sans Frontières. The medic acted as a combat medic, and was considered the "best man" by Big Boss, implying that he was a capable soldier, as a reliable field medic, and his loyalty to the Boss was unquestioned. ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' During his time as a medic, Venom Snake saved Big Boss's life during the destruction of MSF in 1975. When Paz jumped out of the helicopter, the medic stopped Big Boss from being killed from the bomb, causing both to be critically injured. ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Despite saving Big Boss' life, the medic and the Boss both were in critical conditions, and both were put into comas. The medic suffered more extensive injuries, having 108 shrapnel in his body, humane bone and teeth embedded in his body, and his left arm amputated above the wrist. Though most pieces of shrapnel was removed, certain pieces located to his heart and inside his cerebral cortex were too risky to extract, as he could have died from the removal. Once Big Boss and the medic were stable enough for transport, Zero and EVA move them to the Dhekelia SBA Memorial Hospital in Cyprus to hide them from their enemies, and receive medical treatments while they were comatose. Zero planned to make the medic Big Boss, making him a body double for Big Boss so that he could hide from his enemies. Ocelot reluctantly agreed to help Zero, and all of Big Boss' missions, knowledge, experiences, mental and physical state were implanted into the medic via induced hypnagogia. In addition, planted surgery was used by doctors to make him more like Big Boss, and explain his physical injuries after the incident. In 1984, after he was helped by the original Big Boss in the hospital, Venom Snake was saved by Ocelot was given command over the mercenary unit Diamond Dogs, which had been founded by Kazuhira Miller as a successor to MSF. While in charge, Venom Snake defeated the XOF unit and took vengeance on its leader, Skull Face. ''Metal Gear'' Venom Snake went on to command the military fortress of Outer Heaven during the time the real Big Boss returned to FOXHOUND. In 1995, Venom Snake was killed by Solid Snake, one of Big Boss's sons, in an operation commanded by the real Big Boss himself. Gallery Medicface.jpg|The Medic in Ground Zeroes. Venom-Snake-Promo-Poster.jpg|Venom Snake's poster. MGS-TPP-Wallpaper.jpg 12141574 1013824108678560 4631119860646161697 n.jpg|Venom Snake watches as Big Boss falls into a coma. venom snake awakening.jpg 12088261 1013846242009680 8380366521461598684 n.jpg|Ahab and Ishmael. Pic z 027 aiv2v1.jpg|Venom Snake and Miller return to Mother Base after Snake rescues him from Soviet Forces. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss-Skull-Face.jpg|Venom Snake captured by Skull Face. Eli huey big boss.jpg|Venom Snake alongside Miller, Eli, Huey and Diamond Dogs soldier. QuietSnakeLoveScene.jpg|Venom Snake and Quiet. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss-Skull-Face-Riding-Jeep.jpg|Skull Face and Venom Snake. 2015-09-05 00003.jpg|Venom Snake confronting Volgin Kaz and boss.png|Venom Snake and Miller standing over Skull Face, before blowing off his limbs. Metal gear child soldiers mbele squad kaz big boss_snake.png Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2015-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2014-Screen-5.jpg|Venom Snake in a promotional trailer. MGSV-TPP-Snake-and-Skull-Face.jpg|Venom Snake and Skull Face venom snake elegia.jpg|Demon Snake venom snake1.jpg venom snake2.jpg Trivia *He is referred to as Venom Snake, Snake, or Boss more so than Punished Snake. *There is foreshadowing that he isn't Big Boss: **Once the player crates their avatar, it changes back to Big Boss' face. **He doesn't speak as much as Big Boss, and didn't process fluency in languages. **He doesn't remember all of Big Boss' events from the past, and has to be reminded by Miller and Ocelot. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Warlords Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Pirates Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Assassins Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Dissociative Category:Elderly Category:Flashback Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Nameless